Raven Rowena Snape
by hidden-depths
Summary: Severus' wife is murdered and his daughter Raven has to start Hogwarts! Please give it a chance! RR!
1. Chapter 1: Devoted?

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Please don't sue me!  
  
Summary: Severus Snape's daughter, Raven Snape, starts Hogwarts and is in the same year as Harry (Sixth Year)  
  
Spoilers: PS, COS, POA, GOF & OOTP  
  
Rating: PG, may be some violence, but nothing terrible.  
  
And so we begin!  
  
Raven Rowena Snape  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1 - Devoted?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A small circle of hooded men stood silently waiting for their instruction. At one end of the circle a man was stroking his pet snake and was eyeing the circle with a glare.  
  
"Lucius. Come stand before me"  
  
One of the hooded men walked to the centre of the circle, dropped on his knees and kissed the robe of the leader. He then stood and waited. The leader stopped petting his snake and bore his red eyes into the man before him.  
  
"I feel. That there is someone who is not fully devoted to us. So I am asking you Lucius to rid of the thing which is getting him distracted. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes My Lord."  
  
"Good, I wish for you to destroy his wife and child. Charlotte and young Raven Snape. Do not fail me. Now be gone!"  
  
Quickly the men apparated, not wishing to annoy their master.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sixteen year old, Raven Rowena Snape sat on a high branch of a old tree in her back garden. She had long black shiny (A/N: Not greasy!) hair which reached her waist and black/brown eyes. Her skin was nearly the colour of milk. She was wearing a pair of black trousers and a red long sleeved top. Her red converse trainers were hanging off of the tree and she was reading a book titled "Rare Magical Creatures".  
  
She had been sitting peacefully (sp?) for about an hour, when suddenly there was a loud scream coming from her house. She jumped from the tree and ran the length of her garden to the back door. She flung it open and ran inside.  
  
"Mum?!" She called, walking in through the kitchen to the living room. "Mum where are you?!"  
  
She looked around the large living room. There were books all along the walls and a huge roaring fireplace. In the centre of the room there was a small coffee table and around its edges there was comfy sofas.   
  
Raven began walking through the living room to hall, when something out of the ordinary caught her eye. She walked around the side of the sofa so find her mother laying face door behind it.  
  
Raven unvoluntarily let out a high pitched scream which echoed around the house. She heard foot-steps walk above her and whipped out her wand from her trouser pocket.  
  
She moved from her mother's body to the centre of the room, where she stood prepared to cast a spell. Whoever it was, was now running down the stairs in the hall. Raven saw a man with long, bleach blonde hair and bright blue eyes stand infront of her. She immiedialty (sp?) recognised him as Lucius Malfoy. She had heard her father talk about him to her mother, she blinked back tears, her late mother.   
  
A wave of angre flared through her as the man smiled.  
  
"Ah, young Raven, just the person I was looking for!" He said brightly.  
  
"Expelliarmus!", Raven cried pointing her wand at the man's chest.  
  
Clearly, he wasn't prepared for his as his wand went flying out of his hand and he was took off of his feet into the wall behind him, sending book flying everywhere. Raven caught his wand and ran from the room, into the kitchen and out the back door. She ran down the garden and into the wood behind her house, were she found a large thick tree. She climbed up it till she was hidden by its leaves, just as she heard her house door being burst open. She stayed deadly still as she heard Malfoy run down the garden into the wood. He was a couple of metres away from her tree and was looking high and low. He started walking towards her, when Raven got an idea, and through his ward in the opposite direction. He heard it land and turned swiftly from her and walked quickly towards the noise.  
  
While she had the chance, she jumped from the tree and ran around the long way to her house. She quickly went in the front door and ran up the stairs to her room. She grabbed a robe from the ceiling and brought down the ladders to her hidden attic bedroom. She climbed the ladders in to her large dark purple room. She ran to the corner to check on her black cat, Ebony, and her six tri-coloured, 2 week old kittens.  
  
She went over to her desk and grabbed a quill and a peice of parchment and quickly wrote.  
  
Dear Dad,  
  
I will be arriving at The Order within half an hour  
  
Raven  
  
She sealed the letter and walked to the window to her snowy owl, Artemis, who was holding out her leg patiently.  
  
"Take this to Dad, then make your way to The Order girl, understand?"  
  
She hooted softly and Raven attached the short note and watched her fly off into the distance.  
  
Raven grabbed a backpack from the floor and through some clothes into it, not realising that there were silent tears streaming down her face. She quickly put on a black zipper, through the bag on her back and carefully picked up the box which the kittens and their mother were lying in. Ebony, confused as to what Raven was doing, climbed out of the box and onto Raven's shoulder and wrapped herself comfortably around her neck.  
  
Raven cast a glance over her room, checking she had everything of importance. When satisfied she climbed down the ladders and stairs into the living room, where she walked to the fireplace, not daring herself to look at her mother behind the sofa. She took some Floo Powder and through it into the fire, it turned green and she stepped into it shouting clearly "Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Severus Snape sat in his private chamber in the dungeon. He was thinking of the last Death Eater meeting, which had took place a week ago, wondering why he had been dismissed early. But he didn't have time to come to a conclusion because at that moment a white owl flew in the magical window to his right hand side. He recognised her, as his daughter's owl Artemis.  
  
He took the letter from the owl and shooed it. She gave him a hard peck on his ear and flew off.  
  
He read the note and immediatly became worried. Why would Raven go to The Order when she hadn't ever been there before? He signed angryly hoping it was something of importance. Taking some Floo Powder from his fireplace he quickly travelled to Grimmauld Place.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Finished my first chapter! Woo hoo! Hope you enjoyed it! Please Read/Review! The next chapter will be up as soon as possible!  
  
Mandi xxx 


	2. Chapter 2: Grimmauld Place

Chapter 2: Grimmauld Place  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raven stepped into a dark dusty room which looked like it hadn't been used in years. There was a old brown couch with patches all over it and there was a layer of dust over the top of it. There was a book shelf on one side of the room and a door, which stood ajar on the other. All over the floor there were footsteps in the dust.  
  
*What a mess!* Raven thought to herself.  
  
With Ebony still on her shoulder she made her way to the door out into the hall, where she found a narrow stair case. Hearing voices from below, she made her way down the steps into what seemed to be a basement kitchen.  
  
Quietly pushing the door open Raven took a peak inside.  
  
In the middle of the room there was a large wooden table, and a whole crowd of people sat a it.  
  
At the top of the table there was a man with balding red hair. To his right sat two identical twins down to the last freckle. Next there was a brown haired man who was playing with his food, his head in his hand. Then there was a bushy haired girl who had a book cropped up on her goblet and next to her a boy with hair that looked like he had just jumped out of bed. Beside him there was a woman with purple hair and then another boy with red hair. There was also a woman fussing over who had enough food and was trying to force some onto the messy haired boy's plate.  
  
But Raven didn't spot her Dad anywhere and was about to turn and go back up the stairs when the woman who was fussing looked up and spotted her peering in the door.  
  
The woman let out a gasp which resulted in the table looking up to see what she was looking at. The sandy haired man's brow lowered as he looked over her. He stood up and walked to the door, removing his wand from his pocket while he went. He opened the door fully and eyed Raven suspisously. Ebony hissed at the man from her shoulder.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked, looking at the box of kittens in her hands.  
  
"Im Raven, Im looking for my...for Severus Snape, is he here?"  
  
"Your Severus Snape? How do you know him?" He asked.  
  
"Who are you?" She said, looking over the man, while trying to get Ebony to stop hissing.  
  
"Remus Lupin, now how do you know him?"  
  
"Im his daughter", she said. She noticed that when she said this everyone in the kitchens eye's widened consdrirably(sp?).  
  
"Hes never mentioned having a daughter, how do we know that your not lying to us?"  
  
Raven was getting quite upset at this point. She didn't like being questioned, espeically when her mother had just been killed. But thankfully she didnt have to.  
  
"Because Lupin, I know for a fact that she is my daughter." Her Dad had just came down the stair behind her. She sat down the box of kittens and hugged her him with a crap like grip.  
  
He managed to pull her off, after a minute, he wasnt one to show emotion infront of others.  
  
"Come up the stairs Raven" He said noticing his daughter's red puffy eyes and the fresh tears which were making their way down her face.  
  
She lifted the box and followed her father up the stairs, not glancing back at the room of people.  
  
She entered the dirty living room again to find her Dad standing waiting for her.  
  
"Raven, what is the matter? Did you have a angrument with your mother again because if s-"  
  
But he was cut off when Raven placed the kittens and Ebony down again and ran at him, the tears uncontrolibly(sp?) running down her face. She hugged him so hard around his middle that he was flung off of his feat onto the dusty old couch with her. She began muttering inbetween her sobs.  
  
"Outside on...scream...living room...mum...Malfoy...wall...woods...here...dead"  
  
"Wow, Raven came down before you start talking." Severus said patting her head.   
  
Once she had got rid of most of the tears and sat up and began.  
  
"I was outside reading, when I heard a scream *sniff* and I went in and found mum on the floor, she was...shes..shes dead!" She cried the last part and flung herself at her Dad again.  
  
Snape's face had gone, if possible, paler then usual. He was staring at the wall, trying to take in just what his daughter had said.  
  
*Charlotte? Dead? No, she must have had a dream, she can't be dead!*  
  
Raven sat back up again and continuted.  
  
"I heard footsteps upstairs and suddenly that man, Lucius Malfoy was standing, but I disarmed him and ran outside, I finally lost him in the woods, when I ran back, I owled you and flooed right over here."  
  
Severus was speechless.  
  
*Malfoy? I'll kill him* He thought.  
  
"Dad? What are we going to do?" He heard Raven say, he finally looked at her, and realised that she was the only thing left which he had worth living for. He grabbed her and hugged her tightly, not ever wanting to let her go.  
  
*Im not going to let anyone touch you Raven* He thought to himself.   
  
Finally after about 10 minutes of them both lying in silence, Severus stood and said.  
  
"Raven, you stay here, I need to get Dumbledore. Go down to the kitchen and get Mrs Weasley to get you something to eat."  
  
And with a swish of his robe, he was gone.  
  
Raven sighed and once again lifted her box of kittens and with Ebong trotting along behind her, she walked down the staircase to the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Severus Snape walked quickly to Dumbledore's office, he muttered the password "Dime Bar" and ran up the stairs. When he entered the Headmaster was sitting at his desk looking at Severus with a simpathetic look upon his face.  
  
"You have heard then sir" Snape muttered flinging himself into a seat infront of the Headmaster's desk and rubbing his temple.  
  
"That I have Severus, the aurors have just left, they found the dark mark over your household. However, they did not find Raven, s-"  
  
"Shes at The Order sir, she arrived a short while ago"  
  
"I see, I am deeply sorry Severus, if there is anything I can do, do not be afraid to ask."  
  
"I shall remember that Headmaster. Now about Raven, what will become of her? She cannot live with me here. Raven is not one to like being cooped up."  
  
Dumbledore sat thinking for a few minutes, until a thoughtful look came across his.  
  
"Of course, why didnt I think of it! She will start Hogwarts in her Sixth Year I believe. I know you didn't want her to come because you were afraid of leaving Charlotte alone but now is perfect for Raven to start! She will not be behind because if I know you, you have been teaching her in the holidays!"  
  
Snape sat for a minute pondering over this.  
  
*I could watch over her, she would not have to stay in the house herself...maybe we could try it* He thought to himself.  
  
"Ok, I will agree to this, but if she is not happy-"  
  
"Severus, of course she will be happy! She will be at Hogwarts! You can tell her the news, and for the rest of the summer she can stay at The Order, but if there are in problems there then she can stay with you in your rooms."  
  
"Yes sir". Said Severus.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Woo hoo! Two chapters in one day! Im on a role! Hope you enjoyed it! Really sorry about any spelling mistakes! Please Read/Review! Next chapter will be up as soon as possible again!  
  
Mandi xxx 


	3. Chapter 3: But I'm Not Him

Chapter 3 - But I'm Not him  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raven carried the box of now awoken kittens back down to the kitchen. When she opened the door the room went quiet.  
  
"Eh, my Dad said I was to ask Mrs Weasley if I could get something to eat." She asked cautiously.  
  
The woman who had first seen Raven stared at her for a little longer before coming to her senses and saying;  
  
"Of course dear, have a seat!" Before she went over to the stove to fill another plate.  
  
Raven walked slowly over to the table with Ebony and sat herself down between The bushy haired girl and the messy haired boy.  
  
She placed the box of kittens on her knee and tried to get them to settle down. Ebony realised she was having some trouble and jumped into the box beside them.  
  
The girl beside her leaned over and peered into the box.  
  
"Ohh!" She squealed. "Their gorgious!" She started to tickle Ebony's chin who was purring madly.  
  
"I know! Their getting really hyper right now though!" Raven laughed.  
  
"Im Hermione Granger by the way." She said holding out her hand.  
  
"Raven, Raven Snape" She replyed shaking the girl's hand.  
  
"This is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley" She said pointing the the black and red haired boys.  
  
They gave her a short nod without looking up.  
  
*How rude!* She thought.  
  
Hermione must have been thinking the same thing because she leaned over and whispered in Raven's ear.  
  
"Don't worry about them, their not too good with strangers."  
  
Raven smiled back just as Mrs Weasley handed her a plate of mashed potatos and sausages. She placed the box under the table and started eating.  
  
"So Raven," Started Lupin. "What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"Really Lupin, I doubt that is any of your business" Came a voice from the stairs as Severus entered the room. "Raven come upstairs a minute"  
  
When Raven arrived her Dad was once again in the living room seated on one of the arm chairs.  
  
"You are going to be starting Hogwarts, Raven." He said. "It is the safest thing to do, and you will get a proper education."  
  
Raven's face changed from a blank expression to one which held a huge grin.  
  
"Really?! Oh my goodness! Think of the things I'll learn! And the books in the library! When do I get sorted? When do I get my supplies?" She said quickly running to her father's side.  
  
Severus could not help but grin at his daughter's reaction.  
  
"You start on September 1st, till then you will stay here, and when necessary with me. Since the occupants of this house have already gotten their things, I shall make the trip to Diagon Alley for you. Now off you go, I will explain the arrangements to Lupin, if there is any...problems here, do not think twice about telling me, not off you go, I will see you before the start of term." He said and giving his daughter a last hug, he left.  
  
Raven was giddy. She felt horrible for being this happy on the day which her mother had been killed, but she couldnt help it. She would be started Hogwarts! She jumped down the stairs three at a time and went to finish her dinner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Lupin, a word please." Said Snape, calling Lupin up the stairs and into the hall.  
  
Remus beamed at him, "Severus, how can I help?"  
  
"My daughter," He explained, "Will be staying her for the rest on the summer before she starts Hogwarts as there has been a...problem with her current position. If I find that any of you are giving her any bother, believe me, you will not forget it in a hurry Lupin." And with that he left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Raven had finished her dinner, she was taken to her room for the summer. She would be sleeping in beside Hermione, in Ginny's bed, as she was staying with her big brother Bill.  
  
She sat her bag and the box of small kittens on her bed and sat down beside them, looking around.  
  
"Its a lot different from my room." She said, eyeing the brown walls and shabby carpet.  
  
"I know, its gets some getting used to. But don't worry about it, you'll settle in." Said Hermione with a warm smile.  
  
Raven thought back to dinner.  
  
"Why was those guys, Ron and Harry being weird towards me?"  
  
"Um...well you see..."Said Hermione ocwardly(sp?). "They...happen to dislike your Dad...a lot."  
  
"Ahhh" Said Raven laughing."Most people do, hes really not a bad guy, he might seem like that to his students but hes actually really fun to be around!"  
  
Hermione laughed and sat down beside Raven and clapped the kittens.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, why are you starting Hogwarts now, and not when you were 11?"  
  
"Well, my Dad didn't like to leave my Mum home alone, but now..."She said trailing off, but seeing Hermione's questioning look she continued."She was killed this morning by Lucius Malfoy. So now, I have nowhere else to go, so Im starting."  
  
"Im so sorry," Said Hermione giving her a sympathetic look.  
  
"Thanks" She said with a sad smile.  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door and Harry's head peaked round the door. When he seen Raven his eyebrows lowered.  
  
"Hey listen, Ron is going to help Fred and George out with their new shop, do any of you want a game of Quidditch? Or just a fly around?"  
  
"Count me out Harry." Said Hermione who was looking in her trunk for a book.  
  
He turned to Raven nervously.  
  
"Um...do you?" He said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"If you've got a broom, I left mine at my house."  
  
"You can use Ron's if you like."  
  
"Sure ok then."  
  
Harry wasn't pleased. He would have rather played alone than with her. He was only asking to be nice, didn't think she'd say yes!  
  
They went outside into the hidden garden, Harry with his firebolt and Raven on Ron's new Nimbus Two Thousand and Two.  
  
"I'll let the snitch out and we'll wait for 5 minutes, then the one who catches it, wins ok?" Asked Harry, taking out a small struggling ball from his pocket and opening his hand. It flew off to the other side of the garden.  
  
They waited in silence for a while until Raven broke the ice.  
  
"So, how long have you been here?"She asked.  
  
"I've only been a couple of days, my friends Ron and Hermione have been here nearly all summer though."  
  
"Ah I see." She said, not thinking of anything else to say, until finally:  
  
"So I hear you have something against my Dad huh?" She said with a lop-sided grin.  
  
"Hermione told you I guess? Its not that I have something against him, its more the other way around. He hated my Dad in school and now suddenly he has something against me." He said angrly.  
  
"So, its pretty much the same thing as your doing to me then? Since you obviously have something against my Dad you think that Im like him? I'll admit, I mean I am his daughter, Im going to have some of his qualities. But Im not him. Come on, the snitch has had plenty of time to get away." And she grabbed the broom and flew off in search for the snitch.  
  
Harry was stunned. He hadnt really thought about it like that. Maybe he should give her a chance. Grabbing his broom he flew off towards the trees.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Third chapter! For some reason this one took me longer than the others! Ah well, hope you enjoyed it! Please please please review!  
  
Bye! Mandi xxx 


End file.
